


Suicide is Painless

by leavephryneforme



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Nobody Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavephryneforme/pseuds/leavephryneforme
Summary: Jack fell asleep in front of the the telly during a marathon of an old American TV show. The next day he got shot again.





	Suicide is Painless

“He’s not suicidal, Miss Fisher.”

“Why would he say that? I heard him, Mac, he said, ‘Suicide is painless.’ Why would he say that?”

The American surgeon said, “It’s a song from an American TV show from the 70s or 80s.”

“Jack doesn’t watch TV. He reads. How would he know about an obscure TV show like that?”

“It wasn’t an obscure TV show. It was very popular. It’s still plays on cable. Maybe he read about it.” Is she ever gonna go away?

“How do you know, Doctor?”

“I wish I could go one day without someone saying, ‘How do you know?’ Miss Fisher, it’s been on Sundance channel for the past 36 hours straight. My Aunty D has been making us watch it with her. My husband and kiddies want me dead.”

“Oh, sorry, Doctor. Is it on DVD? I could get it for the Inspector to watch it at my home.”

The surgeon rolled her eyes. Those two idiot detectives are ridiculous, she thought. “MIss Fisher, why don’t you try to keep your detective away from bullets? This is the second time he has been shot this year.”

Miss Fisher looked stunned. She was taken aback by how rude an American could be. The American was capable of being much ruder.

“Doctor, ...”

“Miss Fisher, does it seem like I’m enjoying this conversation?”

“Could you tell me the name the show?’

“MASH.”

**Author's Note:**

> Through early morning fog I see  
> Visions of the things to be  
> The pains that are withheld for me  
> I realize and I can see
> 
> That suicide is painless  
> It brings on many changes  
> I can take or leave them if I please  
> That game of life is hard to play


End file.
